


Clean Slate

by DarkWoods



Series: The Binder Which Kuroko Wears [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Everyone but Atsushi gets angry, Gen, Haizaki is less of a jerk, Kuroko does a violence, Slight Canon Divergence, Teikou Era, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, brief misgendering, cause this fandom needs more, ftm Kuroko, i'll add more tags if asked, imo at least, they're like 12 give them a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWoods/pseuds/DarkWoods
Summary: Looking back, Tetsuya realizes he probably could have handled it a little better than he did. Yet in the end things worked out surprisingly well.Or the story where everyone needs a nap and Kuroko isn’t in the mood to take shit. Middle schoolers plus heat and inactivity equals nothing good. (Haizaki proves to be an alright guy.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll fix the summary when I have a better one ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This was inspired by a series of BNHA fics about Trans!Midoriya called [Uphill Battles by Vaellynsis](http://archiveofourown.org/series/580612) so if you like that manga and are checking out this fic, you should really look into that one too! And if you haven't read Boku no Hero Academia you really should, it's amazing.
> 
> This is a slight AU, though I wanted to keep as close to canon as possible with ftm!Kuroko being the only thing accounting for any changes but my knowledge of KnB canon is pretty hazy, so fanon elements will get mixed in along with my head canons, many apologies. This takes place before Kise joined the team and maybe a month before Nijimura is leaves, he's still hanging around even though Akashi is officially captain now. They're pretty much Co-Captains until he leaves/he's training Akashi rather than just tossing him off the deep end. 
> 
> I had trouble finding specifics without tediously paging through the manga so I had to fudge some details. In this AU Nijimura passed down the torch to Akashi because he has to miss a few practices to visit his father, who's in the hospital but he doesn't have to leave the team yet. But because his attendance is so spotty he recommended Akashi for captain.

It wasn’t much of an issue in Teiko, as long as he proved himself a valuable player they had no problem letting him on the team. It wasn’t even an issue to find a private area to accommodate him when he needed to change or shower before and after practice because the school was so large and well-funded. Not that anyone really paid attention to him to notice such accommodations, and or question his place on the team for reasons any further than his lack of skill at face-value.

The only ones on the team who knew he was transgendered were the coaches, Momoi and Nijimura at first, for medical and safety reasons. Since he was a late bloomer they didn’t have to worry about him binding during practice when he always wore a sports bra anyways, and it made it far easier to avoid uncomfortable situations when the coaches and the team captain were there to bail him out on those rare occasions.

Though eventually, he came out to the first-stringers near the beginning of their second year, not long before Kise had joined their ranks and Haizaki left. Yet perhaps a more accurate description would be, he yelled an implication before storming off.

 

 

“Why does ghost-boy get first dibs on the bathroom?” Haizaki whined loudly. It was right after winning an away game and everyone was sweaty and ready to go home. The first-string was cranky because they only got to play for the first quarter before the coach decided that using them against that opponent was ‘unnecessary’ or just plain over-kill in a casual practice match. Meaning they were benched for the remainder of the game, and because it was summer and the gym wasn’t well air conditioned, they were just stuck sweating and restless in the humid air, which made everyone that much crabbier. Also, unfortunately because the school they were competing at wasn’t as well-off as Teiko they only had so much space in the shower room, and none of the showerheads were divided by a stall. So out of fairness Akashi made sure that Tetsuya was allowed to shower first so he wasn’t forced to sit in his own grime while they showered and was saddled with ice water once they were finished. In addition, Tetsuya had promised to be quick so they wouldn’t be delayed very long either.

But then the real problem, was keeping the reigns in on the rest of the team while they waited. With frustration simmering under their skin like the heat, everyone had been a bit snippier than usual, biting at each other a little more sincerely than normal.

“He’s more comfortable changing alone but since this is such a small school, this is the compromise the coach came up with.” Was all Nijimura said.

“Tch, that’s some real bullshit. If I tell the coach I’m more comfortable having a hot chick towel me down, do you think he’d accommodate that?” He sneered.

“If he does, let me know.” Aomine joined in, elbowing Haizaki in a rare show of comradery.

Midorima just scoffed at their crude behaviour, “Quit acting like pigs.”

“I think you’re asking for a bit too much Shintaro.” Akashi chimmed in, much to the duo’s ire. Yet before they could really get into it, the origin of their conversation exited the bathroom.

“Sorry for the inconvenience.” Tetsuya apologized with a bow as he moved out of their way.

Yet his gentle demeanor did nothing to deter Haizaki from roughly pinning him to the wall, using his superior height and strength to keep him in place. “What gives with the royal treatment?”

As a testament to his’s mental fortitude, his neutral expression didn’t crack beyond the widening of his eyes at the sudden manhandling. He knew tensions were running high with pent up energy and Haizaki was always itching for a fight, it just usually wasn’t with him. “I’m not comfortable changing with others around. Once again, I am sorry for making you wait.”

Haizaki was yanked away from him, just as abrupt and roughly by Aomine. Expression dark and all airs of friendliness evaporated by the sudden conflict. “It’s not a problem Tetsu, and if it is, it’s not yours.”

To which, Haizaki just as aggressively removed himself from Aomine’s grip, before whirling back to face Tetsuya with an angry sneer. “No, I don’t give a flying fuck if he’s a little body shy. I’m ready to go home after a crushing these hick-town losers, and we had to wait even longer to get going because princess over here needed her own dressing room! I want an-”

“Haizaki!” Akashi barked with a never before heard intensity. Unlike all the other times he’d gotten unruly, Haizaki could see in the new captain’s brightly burning eyes that he’d danced over some invisible line. He felt a lightning strike of fear hit him as he was glared into submission by the shorter athlete before a sudden sharp pain hit him in the stomach. It felt as if someone had jabbed the end of a baseball bat in his gut and all the air was forced out of his lungs in surprise.  

Where Akashi was terrifying, Tetsuya was uncanny.

His fist was still clenched from burying it in Haizaki’s unguarded abdomen as he looked him dead in the eyes. His blue iris’ almost an icy grey and his face could’ve been carved out of stone for how hard and unyielding it was. But the most shocking juxtaposition was the way he spoke, his usual soft and indistinct murmur was replaced by a loud and clear voice that rang through the hall like bells, and was distinctly _feminine_. “That’s _prince_ to you. To _everyone_. If you don’t like it, quit the team.” He said, sweeping his gaze over everyone before briskly striding away, likely heading towards the bus.

While Haizaki was holding his stomach, everyone else was trying to process what exactly just happened. “K-Kuro-chin?” Murasakibara stuttered in disbelief, he hadn’t even noticed a few of the chips he were snacking on had fallen out as he’d unconsciously tilted the bag.

“…Ah.” Was all Midorima managed to say before he began to shuffle his feet in the uncomfortable atmosphere left behind. He’d had his suspicions that Akashi refused to prove or disprove but…

“Leave him.” The redhead grabbed Aomine before he could charge after his partner.

“What!? After that? What the hell was that!?” Aomine shouted in befuddlement. “What kind of shoujo manga crap just happened? Tetsu’s a girl!? Ow!” He cried when Nijimura slapped him upside the head.

“Why would a female be on the boy’s team when we have a perfectly good team for girls?” He asked with an irate expression, after all they shared a motto of _‘A hundred games, a hundred victories’_.

To which Aomine tossed his arms in the air in exasperation. “I don’t know, that’s what I want to ask him- her!”

“Him.” Midorima corrected.

“That little fucker…” Haizaki growled, but since he was still hunched over in discomfort they didn’t deem him as an immediate threat.

“Was completely right to punch you. And if you don’t tread carefully, you’ll be getting one too Aomine.” Nijimura warned.

Murasakibara released a pained moan as he combed a hand through his long locks, now holding his food carefully to avoid a bigger mess on the floor. “What’s going on?”

“Hold on Nijimura-senpai, they’re confused. Perhaps you should explain the situation.” Akashi intervened. He realized that he or perhaps even Midorima could have explained their hypotheses, but it probably would have just caused more trouble for Kuroko since they didn’t know the whole situation either.

Nijimura immediately shook his head at the idea. “That’s on Kuroko. I don’t want to misinform or say anything unnecessary. Let’s just take a shower to cool our heads, and we can talk about it tomorrow before practice.” He didn’t wait for objections before heading into the shower room to do as he just described. Hesitantly, everyone did just as he said, even Haizaki whose eyes were still crying out for blood in retribution.

The bus ride home was awkward.

The second-stringers that had accompanied them could sense their team dynamic had somehow been disrupted. Clearly everyone wanted to ask about the elephant in the vehicle but their naturally intimidating auras kept everyone’s eyes to the front of the bus or the nearest window, and their mouths shut blanketing the ride in an oppressive atmosphere. Tetsuya had put his misdirection to full use in the packed bus, making it impossible to be sure he was even in the bus without carefully combing the aisles and Akashi and Nijimura were seated behind and across from Haizaki and Aomine to further deter them from breathing a single word about him. An hour had never felt longer.

When they were finally back at school and everyone was free to head home, they’d even gone as far as to make sure everyone went their separate ways before leaving themselves to make sure no one harassed Tetsuya for answers. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately Tetsuya would think later, they hadn’t accounted for someone’s determination when he had a point to make.

His house wasn’t too far from the school and they were in a pretty good neighbourhood, so even without the protection of his misdirection he’d felt comfortable walking home alone at night. He’d been walking through the empty streets when suddenly he was yanked into a dark alleyway, a hand covering his mouth prevented him from screaming as he started thrashing in this stranger’s grip. ”Ow, fucking relax!”

Tetsuya stilled at the familiar voice. “…Haizaki-kun.” Although it was his teammate and not a (bigger) pervert, Tetsuya was still on guard for an attack. Really, had Haizaki thought his (lack of) approach would be soothing? They hadn’t exactly parted on good terms and the fact that he just came out to the team certainly spelled nothing good, surely he was about to return the favour from earlier and then some.

Tetsuya was pleasantly surprised to be released yet it was unfortunate that his captor was still blocking the only exit. “Look…don’t say a fucking word about this.” Haizaki snarled, yet for all his bravado he seemed almost…hesitant. Uncharacteristically unconfident. His usual unapologetic smirk was replaced by a grimace, as if he’d tasted something sour as he glared at the brick wall he was leaning on. “Look, I…I didn’t mean to set you off. I’m an asshole but I’m not the worst scum of the earth, I didn’t know about…your thing.” He said as he waved a hand at Tetsuya.

Tetsuya was taken by completely off guard by the discrepancy between reality and his expectations. “Haizaki-kun…”

“My big sis is a dyke. I know that doesn’t mean shit but it just pisses me off when people beat the fuck out of people for stupid shit like that so…yeah. Watch your back, if I catch you in a fight I’m going to kick ass first and not bother to ask questions. I don’t care if you tell me not to since it’s not about you, I just hate those kinds of pricks.”

Tetsuya barely had the chance to open his mouth before Haizaki continued. “Oh, and about that punch. That’s your only freebie. You pull that shit again and I’ll break your fucking legs, got it?” and to top it off, he moved out of the way to shove Tetsuya back out into the lit streets, as if that would repair the damage done to his reputation in Tetsuya’s eyes.

Looking back into the pitch black alleyway, Tetsuya could barely make out his form by the glow of his silver hair in the clouded moonlight. “Thank you Haizaki-kun, apology accepted.”

“I never said I was sorry princess, hurry up and get lost before I decided to punch you after all!”

It was _very_ rough around the edges, but at least Tetsuya could count on a semblance of support from Haizaki.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anyone was a bit OOC but I don't quite have a grasp on all of the characters yet (jumping straight to an AU isn't helping) so tips would be cool. I'm also still not quite back in the groove of writing so it may not have been a perfect read either, but I'll smooth things out as we go along. It may have seemed like Kuroko over reacted but I hope I emphasized everyone was in a bad mood enough to explain it, also the name Princess is a bit of a trigger for him which will be elaborated in a later instalment.
> 
> Feel free to make requests or corrections, I'm Non-Binary so there's only so much I can personally verify.


End file.
